gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jake-Ryder Relationship
The Jake-Ryder Relationship is the brotherly friendship between Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn. Their relationship is commonly known as Jyder or Ryke. Episodes Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Jake first sees Ryder flirting with Marley and is immediately jealous. They both audition to play Danny in the school production of Grease. The two are called back and sing Born to Hand Jive ''with Marley and Kitty. Ryder gets the part of Danny and Jake gets the part of Putzie. Dynamic Duets Jake is seen flirting with Marley, when Ryder stops him. They begin to insult each other, and nearly get into a fight, which is quickly stopped by Finn, Tina and Becky. After Finn assigns Jake and Ryder partners to get over their differences, they try to compete to see whose more of a stud. They perform ''Superman and mostly show their affections to Marley. This leads to Jake punching Ryder, they get into a fight, and Finn and the other New Directions members break it up. Finn takes them to the auditorium and gives them a new assignment to talk about there greatest fears. In the gym working out Jake gives Ryder a note saying it's his kryptonite. Ryder tells Jake to be a man and tell him to his face. Jake says he never felt that he fit in, never has and is constantly reminded of it, since he's half black, half white, and half Jewish. Ryder admits he had Jake tell him his kryptonite cause he doesn't know how to read. Jake tells Finn of Ryder's disability. Later, when a few jocks are about to fight Jake, Ryder and other members come in and stop them, saying that since Jake has his back, Ryder has got his. In Some Nights, the two are seen singing together. Thanksgiving In Thanksgiving, Jake admits to Ryder that he went on a date with Marley last Friday and will end it if Ryder wants him to. But Ryder tells Jake not to end their relationship because of him, but Jake will give the dance solo in their big Sectionals number and so Jake does. During rehearsals, Ryder impresses everyone as Jake fakes that he can't dance so Ryder can receive the dance solo. When Ryder is practising the dance by himself, he finds it hard to learn it due to him being dyslexic and trying to learn Korean at the same time. Jake shows him how to do it and tells Ryder about his embarrassing ballet lessons he takes privately. Ryder, thinking it's a joke, realises it's serious, asking Jake to help him with the dance. Jake agrees and shows him Gangnam Style on the Dalton Academy laptop, which is now New Directions. Hoping that they will be the 500,000,000th viewer, they re-watch PSY's music video. Before Sectionals, Ryder eavesdropps Jake and Marley's conversation, knowing that something is wrong with Marley and Jake is taking care. Ryder then comes out and says that Jake has to take the dance solo because he sprained his ankle. But Jake says Ryder isn't limping, leading to Ryder to drag Jake and eventually, the dance solo is given to Jake. At the end of Gangnam Style, Marley collapses, Jake and Ryder coming to her aid. Swan Song After New Directions loss at Sectionals, for the first time, New Directions split into different clubs in the school. Jake and Ryder both join the basketball team, Jake says to Ryder that he joined it cause he is actually good at basketball. When Finn learns of New Directions hurried split when the season ended, he has a meeting with them in the auditorium, resulting in Ryder and even Jake leaving Marley and Finn alone. At the end of the episode, they arrive together to join the other New Directions members during Don't Dream It's Over as they share a hug. Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, Ryder and Jake were seen bullying Kurt along with Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck. Jake also tells Puck that he lied to his mum that he was staying with Ryder to hang out with Puck. They are also seen together with Marley and Tina as Sam and Brittany insult them under the belief that the Mayam Apocalypse was going to occur. Songs Duets Superman04x07.jpg|''Superman'' (Dynamic Duets)|link=Superman Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Born to Hand Jive from ''Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Some Nights by ''fun. ''(Dynamic Duets) Related Songs *Don't Dream It's Over'' by Crowed House. (Swan Song) Gallery JakeandRyder.JPG This is.gif Rake.gif Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco4 1280.jpg Listen-to-Ryder-and-Jake-Sing--Superman---on-Glee-.aspx.png A9w-KKmCcAAkFKV.jpg|Shooting a scene this morning with @jacobartist and you guys will love this one! Jyderddio.gif Jyder.gif SupermenJyder.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo4 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo6 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo5 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo3 250.gif Tumblr memcxpEmKK1qhddxpo2 250.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships